Just in case
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: The Fellowship, Arwen and Eowyn are invited to Hogwarts 20 years after ROTK to teach the students how to use non-magical weapons and hand-to-hand combat incase they lose their wand in a battle.
1. Default Chapter

The Fellowship, Arwen and Eowyn are invited to Hogwarts (20 years after ROTK) to teach the students how to use non-magical weapons and hand-to- hand combat incase they lose their wand in a battle.  
  
(Frodo and Gandalf didn't sail.)  
  
Set – 5th year. (OOTP spoilers)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, after the sorting ceremony had been completed, "I hope that you all had a very pleasant summer and are ready to get back to your school work and a special welcome to all of you new this year.  
  
"As many of you will have noticed there is no replacement Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher present." The students all nodded, some whispering comments about this to their neighbours.  
  
"This is because we were unable to find a replacement for Professor Umbridge." Scowls appeared on the faces of many of the students' faces, as well as some of the teachers, at the mention of the much hated teacher from the year before.  
  
"Instead we have a new program. I have asked a group of people from a different world called Middle Earth to come and teach you all different methods of defending yourselves without a wand. This is in case if any of you are unfortunate enough to run it a Death Eater and are disarmed then you will have other methods of defence." The headmaster paused for a second before continuing.  
  
"One major thing to remember is that these people will have different customs and ideas so please be polite at all times. Another skill they will be teaching you is how to behave politely when with unfamiliar company. Hopefully you will all excel in this." This comment made Professor Snape, the Potions Master snort.  
  
"Now only 1 of these people is a wizard. But the rest aren't strictly Muggle. Also only 1 is strictly the same as we are, the rest are other types of human or not human at all. But you will understand this better when they arrive, which should be any minute, so while we are waiting. New students are to be warned that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Also Hogsmeade is out of bounds to everyone under 3rd year. Now lets start eating while we wait for our guests." He then sat down and everyone began their meal.  
  
Halfway through the meal. The sound of horse hooves was heard outside and the room went quiet. Minutes later the doors to the great hall, letting in 10 people. From what everyone could see there were 2 females and 8 male. 4 of them looked no more then 6 years old, all rubbing their eyes as if they just woke up. There was another short one but he didn't look young by any means. The group walked to the front of the room and the oldest, a man, dressed completely in white with long white hair and a white staff, lent over and spoke quietly to the headmaster before they all sat down and started to eat.  
  
Everyone went back to their meals and they were all amazed to see that the 4 children were still eating when everyone else had finished and were still going back for more. After 5 minutes of everyone waiting for them to finish the tall, dark haired man next to them whispered something to them and they stopped eating. Once the plates had disappeared the new group stood up and come out in front of the high table.  
  
The tall, dark haired man walked a little further in front of the rest and spoke. "Now I know that it will be strange for you all to get use to us as we aren't all human but hopefully you will be able to get use to this fact and it won't hinder your learning. Also I want to warn you that 4 of us are royalty. (A/N is Eowyn royalty 'cause she is the kings sister, so wouldn't that make her a princess???) We are going to tell you which of us are but there is no need for you to stop what your doing every time we walk into the room, hopefully this will give us a break too from palace life."  
  
He stepped back into the group and one of the women stepped forward. She had long blond hair and like all the others was wearing tight fitted cloths made for travelling but left only he neck, hands and face showing. "My name is Eowyn, sister of Eomer, king of Rohan, wife of Faramir, Steward of Gondor. I am the first to introduce myself to you as I am the only person in this group to be fully from the race of Man in the group. I am a sheildmaiden of Rohan so I will be helping the girls to learn to fight, with swords, daggers and without weapons. I will also help to teach you all how to ride a horse."  
  
The tall dark hair man stepped up again "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor. Though I look of the race of Man I am really of the Dunedain, a race of men gifted with long life. I will be instructing sword fighting, the use of a bow and arrow, horse-riding, and will help to teach you all Elvish."  
  
Two people stepped up next, both with long hair, the male blond and the female dark. Both seemed to be around 18 years old but had the wisdom of ages in their eyes. They also were stunning; they had the perfect figure and beautiful facial features. The male spoke first, "I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." The woman then spoke up. "I am Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell, Queen of Gondor, wife of Aragorn, daughter of Elrond. We are of the Elves, the Firstborn. For those who don't know we are immortal and cannot die from old age or sickness."  
  
"We will be instructing you in Elvish, etiquette and horse-riding. Arwen will be helping Eowyn to teach the girls with weapons. I will be teaching the use of Bow and arrow. As well as long knives." Legolas added.  
  
Next came the short man, he had long red hair and beard and was in a full coat of armour. "I'm Gimli, son of Gloin. I'm a Dwarf and will be teaching how to use an axe as a weapon."  
  
The 4 children went next. "I'm Frodo Baggins, this is Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck," one said pointing to the others in turn. "We aren't children as some of you many think, we are Hobbits, we are just naturally short. We're going to help with some of the horse-riding, sword fighting; Sam is going to help Professor Sprout in the Greenhouses and I'm also going to help with etiquette."  
  
Lastly the old man in white came up. "And I am Gandalf the White. Where we come from wizards are given a colour to show their status, my colour is white. I will be helping where help is needed. Now I think that we should all retire we have had a long journey and I think the Hobbits are about to collapse!" Sure enough the Hobbits were all yawning and looked very sleepy.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas picked up 2 of the Hobbits each and they all followed Professor McGonagall out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again when they had left, "Well I think that it is time for everyone to go to bed. Good night all." 


	2. 2

10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 1 1 2004-07-20T14:47:00Z 2004-07-20T14:48:00Z 1 886 3802 QBP 88 46 4642 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 

**Reviews**

**galadrielhermione10067** – Thanks

**Rynn**** – **This is set after the books and so Eomer is King of Rohan and Eowyn is his sister.

SecretDestiny13 – Thanks and thanks for review of _On My Own_ as well I really appreciate the feedback.

**Chapter 2**

"Now before we start if anyone missed yesterday, my name is Aragorn, this is Legolas, Eowyn and Frodo. I know that usually you wouldn't refer to teachers by their given name but some of us don't have any other name to use. Also because there are so many of us for now you will just have the 4 of us till later in the year." He then turned to Legolas and nodded.

"Now which year are you?" the elf asked.

"6th year, sir." A bushy haired girl in the back replied.

"Thank you, miss…?"

"Granger, sir." The girl supplied.

"Thank you, miss Granger and please don't call me sir. Legolas is my name, so please use it."

"Yes si…Legolas." Hermione said.

"Ok now in the next few weeks we are going to see what your physical fitness levels are. There is no use trying to teach you how to use a weapon if you can't move quickly enough while using it.

"You will all be learning elvish as well, so that if ever you need to communicate your intensions to your allies without the enemy knowing what your saying you can use it." Legolas paused for a minute before continuing.

"You will also be taught the art of horse riding which is another reason to learn elvish as all horses respond to it.

"But today we are going to get to know each other better. I know that the way that we do things is very different to your culture so today is a chance for you to ask any questions. So anyone?"

Hermione Granger was the first to put her hand up and Legolas motioned for her to speak.

"All of you are very different and are from very different races so how did you all end up as a group?"

Aragorn chose to answer this question.

"Over 2500 yrs ago a being called Sauron forged the great rings of power and gave them to the different races.

_3 rings for the elven kings under the sun_

_7 for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone_

_9 for the mortal men doomed to die_

_1 ring for the dark lord on his dark throne_

_In the land of Mordor where shadows lie_

_1 ring to rule them all_

_1 ring to find them_

_1 ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the land of Mordor where shadows lie_

Sauron tried to use the 1 ring of power to control the other rings to control the rest of Middle Earth."

"Sounds like Voldemort to me." A dark haired boy with emerald eyes stated.

The rest of the class visibly flinched.

"Oh come on it's just a bloody name it's not like he's going to jump out and kill you for saying it!" the boy continued.

"And you are?" Eowyn asked.

"Harry Potter, Ma'am."

"Oh yes Professor Dumbledore told us about you apparently your quite the adventurous type." Eowyn said.

"I try not to be but adventure seems to follow me." Harry replied.

"Ok well Aragorn do you want to continue?"

"Thank you Eowyn. Sauron succeeded in taking control of the rings of men enslaving the bearers turning them into the 9 ring wraiths, neither living nor dead.

He also managed to collect the 7 rings of the dwarves again to use their power but he was unable to gain the elvish rings.

"When he got out of control, Men and Elves formed a final alliance to kill him. The king of men was slain in the battle and his son Isildur to his father's sword and cut the one ring from Sauron's ring." Aragorn told them.

"Sauron was believed dead but because Isildur kept the ring he lived on. The ring was lost for 2000 years after Isildur's death until Sméagol found it. Sméagol hid away in a cave for the next 500 years and was known as Gollum because the ring twisted his body and mind so much. He kept the ring until my uncle Bilbo Baggins found it." Frodo continued.

"When Bilbo turned 111 he left the ring with me and Gandalf bid me to take it to Rivendell. It was there that the Fellowship of the ring was created and we left Rivendell to destroy the ring. Along the way we got split up and Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn met Eowyn in Rohan. When the ring was destroyed Aragorn married Arwen. So we have all been through a lot together."

When he had finished more hands went up around the classroom.

"Is it true that elves are Immortal?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, I myself am 2934 years of age. Arwen is slightly older then me at 3219 years of age." Legolas said.

A few more questions were asked around the class about the teachers and Middle Earth before the bell rang signalling that they had to go to their next classes.

**(A/N I don't know there true ages so if anyone does please tell me.)**


End file.
